ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
More Than Just A Ride- Part 4
Previously, on Omni-Legacy. The heroes make their way to New York, right in the Statue Of Liberty. Little did they know, Dwayne had a secret passage way to the bottom of the statue. But they were all suprised once they reached the bottom, to reveal the Hall Of Heroes. Suddenly, the statues of all the heroes came to life and started attacking the team! The team fought back, and made the statues crumble. At the end, it was Matt this time who recieved the prize of the Ultimatrix leaving Alex jealous. Several hours later, a unknown villian comes in to steal the watch, but recieves nothing. What will he do next? The Team parks their green and black alien ship at Mr. Smoothies. They all get out, noticing the ship leaning over the Mr. Smoothies sign, which was tipping over. (Matt): DANG IT ALEX DON'T YOU KNOW PARALLELL PARKING? (Dwayne): You wanna drive a turbo sized alien ship slash hoverboard? (Matt): Heck no. That's why we leave it to you.... (Eric): Insert trollface here... (Matt, Eric and Alex): LOL (Dwayne): I can't wait till your watches get taken away. Then we'll see who's laughing. (Eric): I don't even have mine yet. (Matt and Eric): OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Dwayne): I MEANT WHEN ALL OF YOU GET YOUR WATCHES (Matt): Insert yao ming face here... (Eric and Alex): LOL (Dwayne): Dang it you guys! Lets go! The 4 start walking, with Dwayne holding a red and black radiation scanner. (Dwayne): Alright. It says the core is right in Mr. Smoothies. (Eric): Why would it be in there? (Matt): Cuz Paradox probably got lazy and put it there. (Dwayne): One thing, Paradox isn't lazy. (Matt): Sarcasm, remember? Dwayne opens the doors to Mr. Smoothies and the rest of the team follows. (Dwayne): OKAY PEOPLE! WE'RE PLUMBERS HERE ON A TOP SECRET MISSION! SCRAM! (Random Guy #1): Ha, you think we're scared of people who clean our toilets? Dwayne slaps his iOmni, and becomes Humungousaur. (Dwayne): HUMUNGOUSAUR!! Dwayne runs through the halls, and roars scaring everybody out of the building. Dwayne morphs back into human. (Dwayne): All clear. (Matt): Okay...where's the core? Paradox must be smart enough to not just put it there for the public. (Dwayne): That's why we're going in the back. They go to the back door, but it appears to be locked. (Dwayne): Locked? Heck no! Dwayne kicks the door open. As they walk further into the room, they walk on grids that lay flat just an inch above pure smoothie juice and all different flavors. Ahead the grids appear and it goes on to be all smoothie juice. (Alex): A smoothie ocean?! HEAVEN IS WAITING FOR US Alex runs toward the ocean of smoothie juice, but Dwayne pushes him back. (Dwayne): Wait, Alex. These type of smoothie flavors are back here for a reason. They're probably still being tested. Probably are dosed with chemicals not ready for human consumption. (Alex): And...what does that mean? (Dwayne): Deadly chemicals in the smoothie juice that haven't been tested yet. (Matt): So....if the core is back here, where could it be? (Dwayne): Probably under the smoothie water. (Eric): No way I can go in there. It'll short circuit myself. (Dwayne): There must be a way for all of us to go under, without getting affected! Something is heard running on the grid. (Matt): What the heck is that? (Dwayne): Probably one of their tests. Nothing unnormal. A shiloutte crawls through the back door, and slowly gains on their backs. (Matt): Well, i'm up for suprises! The shiloutte tackles Matt to the ground, and starts ripping his tech skin. (Matt): Get...off me! Matt blasts the unknown figure off, and kicks him into the wall. (Dwayne): What the heck?! Eric blasts a jolt of electricity at the masked alien. It dodges, and kicks Eric down. Alex roars, leaps up, and slams the figure down. He smacks it on the head, stands back up, clamps him, whips him around, then throws him into the water. (Alex): I knocked that one into the water! Get it? (Eric): Ugh, enough with the puns. Even i'm tired of it. (Matt): What...was that thing?! (Dwayne): Whatever it was, it was after the core like us. We need to find the core before anyone else does....fast. That was too close. The figure, drenched, crawls out of the water, then gets on one of the grids. (???): Maybe....too close. I need a distraction. The figure howls, and Matt immediately falls to the ground. (Matt): AGH! MY HEAD! (Eric): Matt? You okay? Matt's normal green texture becomes red, as the circle on his head becomes of the shape of a mouth with two fangs. (Matt): BETTER THAN OKAY! Matt's chest grows wide, and more muscular as his legs, arms, and feet do the same. He grows claws and a tail. (Alex): MATT......YOU HAVE A TAIL? Matt chuckles as he gets up, with a deepened voice. (Matt): Notice anything else? (Alex): Nope, just the tail. Matt slams Alex into the ground, growling, then scrapes at his chest. Alex kicks Matt away, and stands. (Dwayne): MATT! LET US HELP! SOMETHIN'S WRONG WITH U (Matt): GAH! IT'S THAT...THING! IT'S SCRATCH MUST'VE- ENOUGH! I'M TOO POWERFUL TO LET THIS GO TO WASTE. I MUST USE THIS POWER NOW! Matt howls. (Dwayne): Now that I think about it, the tail was the only major change. (Alex): I know right! (Eric): For glob's sake, can we please just focus on getting the core?! I'm so sick of distractions. (Alex): SURE- AFTER WE ELIMINATE THE DISTRACTION FIRST Matt chews on Dwaynes foot, and throws him to the side. He picks up Eric, then bends his knee into his back. (Matt): ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (Alex): EWWWW...Keep your mouth closed! You're gettin spit all ovah my orange jacket! (Dwayne): Enough! It's hero time! Dwayne slides his iOmni touchpad to the left, and selects his alien. He presses down on his watch and becomes an alien called Porcushine. (Alex): Wait! I want to join you! Alex slaps his Omnitrix and becomes Heatblast. (Alex): Wow, i'm hot..... Dwayne blasts a plasma ray of sunlight at Matt. Matt jumps out of the way, and covers his eyes with his elbow. (Matt): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Alex creates a ball of fire, and bounces off of it. He leaps in the air, then slams down at Matt. (Alex): Want some....fries with that?! Alex blasts fire at Matt. Matt flows into liquid red inc, and slides beneath Alex's feet. Matt forms back into his werewolf-humanoid form and smacks Alex into the wall. (Dwayne): WITH A LITTLE LIGHT? Dwayne blasts multiple sunlight beams at Matt. Matt screams and whimpers. (Dwayne): He's scared of the light....I THINK I FOUND HIS WEAKNESS! Dwayne blasts light throughout the room, and Matt screams to his fullest. He forms back to his humanoid form, and the red texture becomes green as well as the circle on his head becomes once more...a circle. Matt falls to the ground. He wakes up. (Matt): What happened? (Alex): YOU BECAME A WOLF-HUMANOID AND TRIED TO EAT ME...PLUS YOU GOT SPIT EVERYWHERE (Matt): Cool. What happened to the guy that attacked me? (Eric): OH NO... (Dwayne): THE ALIEN! The shiloutte comes out of the pool of smoothie juice, with the core in it's mouth. (???): Finally...the core...is MINE! He shakes the juice off his fur. Matt turns around, and sees the figure in the distance. (Matt): YOU...GET BACK HERE! The figure turns around and runs away. (Matt): Oh no you don't. Matt becomes a liquid substance, and spreads across the entire room. His head travels across his skin, until it reaches close enough to the figure. His arms stretch out of his skin, and he grabs the core from the figure. He lets go, and the liquid covering falls to the ground bagging the beast. Sizzling is heard, and when Matt reforms his original humanoid form, there appears to be a man with ripped clothes and some nerdy glasses. The man had blonde hair and a long face. (Man): This is no- Later, at the plumbers base. The team lands their spaceship and pulls out the man, who is handcuffed. (Dwayne): -Laughing matter. You're going to be locked up now, sir. (Man): It's not my fault! I swear! (Matt): I've heard that one before. What, you think you can get away with turning people into werewolf type things? (Man): I will to all of you unless you let me go! (Eric): That's why we're locking you up. They go walk further into the base, and go to the main office. Max Tennyson appears to be sitting at the desk. (Dwayne): Here's your culprit, magister. Dwayne kicks the handcuffed man over. (Max): Thanks guys. I'll make sure this guy is locked up. (Max): In the meantime...i'd like to thank these three. Dwayne steps aside. (Matt): Us? (Max): Yes, you. You three followed my orders like true plumbers. (Alex): Well, I guess....we have to give these back now. Alex and Matt hold out their arms. (Max): *Chuckles* (Max): Keep 'em. We need you to have them. To protect us. (Matt): IN YO FACE DWAYNE! WOOT (Eric): I don't have mine yet... (Dwayne): Oh yeah! Dwayne tossed the core over to Eric. Eric catches, and slaps it on his arm. It reveals to be the real Omnitrix. (Eric): NOW THIS...IS SWEET! (Max): Thought so. And as my second gift, i'm putting you as honorary rookies. (Matt, Eric, and Alex): HONORARY ROOKIES! :D (Max): Oh....but there is one thing I do need back. (Matt): What? (Max): That Omni-Map. I'm giving it to Paradox in the morning. Dwayne hands the map over to Max. Max puts it in his bin, and closes it shut. (Max): Oh, and here's yer plumber badges. NAO GO ON YER ADVENTUREZ Max hands the three plumber badges. (Matt, Eric and Alex): PLUMBER BADGES, YAY! Matt, Eric and Matt freeze in mid-air. (Matt): Um....can we get down now? Later, at night... The man is in his jail cell. He opens the window planted on the wall, and sees the moon. His eyes enlargen, and become red. He becomes in the form of a yenaldooshi. He breaks the metal bars, and howls. (???): THEY WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME NEXT TIME!!!!! Aliens Used *Heatblast (Alex) *Porcushine (Dwayne) Trivia *This was the exact Mr. Smoothies seen in "The Gauntlet". Category:Episodes